


Waiting on You

by lowermiddlechild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, Growing Up Together, M/M, fireflies prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowermiddlechild/pseuds/lowermiddlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the fireflies prompt for ereri week 2015!  Hope you like it :)</p>
<p>come say hi to me on tumblr bicyclestandard.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting on You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fireflies prompt for ereri week 2015! Hope you like it :)
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr bicyclestandard.tumblr.com

“Uh hey Eren… How’ve you been? …Right, stupid question, I know. I guess talking to you like this is a little uh… weird? Yeah weird. For me at least. Sorry. 

I ran into Mrs. Wallace today at the high school. I was there to sign Isabel out early. You know they still keep kids there after their exams are done? Apparently I came too early so they made me come back half an hour later to sign her out. The biggest waste of time in my- Right, sorry. Anyway, she recognized me while I was standing there waiting. You know the last time we saw her was at that baseball game last summer? The one that you and I made out on the kiss cam at. Remember how disgusted that PTA mom behind us was? And you turned around and gave her the cheekiest grin you possibly could before you lean over and gave me a hickey the size of a cue ball. That was a great game. 

Anyway, Wallace says hi. She also mentioned that no one has managed to crash into the school gate this year. I feel like she brings that night up every time we see her. Don’t worry. I defended you, of course. I mean, honestly, it was dark and late and we didn’t know you had narcolepsy at the time. Circumstances like that basically spell disaster. She only remembers it because, and I quote, “it takes skill to crash into an open gate!” I gotta say, it was a little funny… Remember how your parents were out of town so I had to come get you? Uncle Kenny was so confused when I left at 11pm and came back twenty minutes later with you in a suit and tie. I never did ask you how that future teachers convention went. 

Uncle Kenny is still doing okay by the way. He’s officially in remission. He wanted me to throw him a party to celebrate but you know how bad I am at things like that. So all I ended up doing was calling Mikasa and Erwin and getting them to plan it. Needless to say, the party was a huge success. I drank a lot, ate a lot, missed you a lot. 

This kind of feels like that year you went to camp for the entire summer. Worst summer of my life, hand down. You kept sending me all those letters and photographs and I was so scared that you’d have so much fun that you’d never want to come home. I never told you this but when your mom asked me if I wanted to come with her to pick you up at the end of the summer, I almost said no. I was worried; you know how I get. 

But I guess I’ve always been like that. Remember that one Easter egg hunt when we were seven? I’d just moved here. You came right up to me, no accounting for personal space at all, and decided that we were going to be partners. Which basically meant that I followed you around while you found as many eggs as possible. And geez did we find a ton. Those baskets got really heavy really quickly. I thought the adults would be mad at us because it seemed like we had found at least three fourths of the hidden eggs. But you just smiled at me and promised it would be okay. 

You did the same thing the first time we skipped school too. Junior year of high school was an interesting time for the two of us, wouldn’t you say? There I was, panicking on the top of your car, convinced that we were going to get caught and all you did was reach over and grab my hand and laugh at me. Your hand was kind of sweaty by the way. I remembered having to fight the instinct to pull away because you were doing that thing you always do. You know, the thing where you rub little circles onto the back of my hand with your thumb. It was very soothing. 

You’ve always been a calming sort of presence when I need it most. I guess I do the same for you. Especially during the senior year of high school and freshman year of college. Man, you used to get so fired up. I kept a tally of how may fights you got into, how many fights you finished, how many fights I finished for you. I’m not going to lie, Eren, it was a large number. But you matured so well after that. 

Sophomore year through now you’ve only gotten into two fights. And good God what great fights! Remember that one after the winter social? You know, the space themed party. You went as that guy from Firefly and I went as a black hole. You made fun of me because it was basically the same outfit I wore every other day but I didn’t care. And you seemed to like it the black choker well enough when we were making out against the side of the house. 

But man the end of that night was when things went crazy. Remember? Krista went missing and you ran off to go find her. You busted into five different houses to find her. It wasn’t even all student housing! That one old lady was mad for you though. You are so lucky to have gotten out of there before a cougar attack. And then you found those guys and they were being all sketchy and I’m watching from the top of the hill and all of the sudden I see you swing and then I’m _sprinting_ down the hill to get to you. I think I broke that one guy’s nose. You just kept telling me that I looked “so graceful” when I pounced. You called me a panther for an entire month. At first I was mortified but I grew to like it in the end. 

You’ve always been big on the nicknames. Remember that night before the first day of classes our senior year, when we were sitting out on your porch, and watching the fireflies dance. You spent twenty minutes thinking of as many nicknames for me as possible. You told me I was like the fireflies that were twirling around us because all of my light is from within. I didn’t really get what you meant. I said so and you just chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss. To be honest, I still don’t really get it. 

But you’ve always seemed to understand things that I don’t. Do you remember Graduation day? Hiking up on the Blue Ridge Parkway before the ceremony, sitting on top of a mountain, looking out at everything the world has to offer. You shouted all your secrets to the mountain and I was awe struck. You probably didn’t notice, but you were amazing up there. You were doing something I’d never be able to do and you were so happy that I could feel the joy radiating off of you. Your eyes were the brightest I’d ever seen them and you practically glowed. When you kissed me up there on that mountain, I felt like I was flying. 

I’ve always wanted to take you back there. I’ve got the ring and everything. Just waiting on you. 

So please, Eren, wake up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *sob*


End file.
